


Tout mais pas l'indifférence

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post Le réveil de la Force. Et si Luke n'avait jamais accepté d'enseigner à Rey tandis que Kylo Ren ne cesse de la rechercher
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tout mais pas l'indifférence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Star Wars n’est pas à moi. C’est comme ça.
> 
> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un petit texte écrit pour les Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, ici « Résister »   
> Il répond également au défi 50 Nuances de Star Wars du discord Paradisio di Dante 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d’infos sur le FoF
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

La pression était de plus en plus intense à mesure que les jours, puis les mois, passaient. En dépit de la volonté de Rey de ne pas lui prêter attention, il était là.

Dans toutes ses pensées, ses actes, et même ses rêves quand elle trouvait enfin le sommeil.

Kylo Ren, le monstre masqué. Celui qui avait assassiné son propre père sous ses yeux et qui avait failli la tuer.

« Tu as besoin que quelqu’un t’apprenne, » avait-il dit.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu’il avait raison. Elle avait désespérément besoin d’aide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pour maitriser « la Force » qu’elle sentait désormais bouillonner en elle.

« Quoiqu’il arrive, résiste-lui, » l’avait averti Leia, toujours prévoyante.

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, songea Rey alors que Luke Skywalker, la légende vivante, le dernier Jedi, lui tournait une fois de plus le dos sans la moindre hésitation.

Des semaines qu’elle était ici, avec pour seule compagnie les borborygmes de Chewie et les coups d’œil méfiants des Lanais à la conversation aussi limitée que celle du wookie. Rey désespérait de se faire comprendre par l’un d’entre eux.

« _Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça_ , déclara soudainement la voix grave de Kylo Ren. _Attendre stupidement qu’il t’accorde son attention,_ précisa-t-il _. Il n’est pas le seul à pouvoir te venir en aide_. »

Rey ferma les yeux dans l’espoir vain de le faire disparaitre. Mais, quand elle les rouvrit, il était toujours là, entièrement de sombre vêtu et les prunelles brûlant d’un feu intérieur.

« _Je peux t’apprendre, te guider_ , susurra-t-il. _Je peux être ton Maitre et tout ce que tu ce à quoi tu aspires au fond de toi. Il te suffit de prendre ma main et toutes tes peines et tes doutes s’effaceront._ _Jamais plus tu ne sentiras seule…_ »

Il mentait évidemment. Rey n’était pas assez stupide pour croire en ses promesses. Pourtant, sa voix réveillait quelque chose en elle, comme l’écho d’un désir trop longtemps assoupi.

Kylo Ren la répugnait et l’attirait tour à tour. Elle le haïssait d’avoir tué le seul homme qui se soit comporté comme un père pour elle, pourtant, quelque chose, un instinct primaire et incontrôlable la poussait vers lui.

« _Rejoins-moi, Rey_ … »

La voix du monstre était de plus en plus puissante dans l’esprit de Rey. Elle portait en elle l’exaucement d’une myriade de rêves et d’espérances. La promesse d’une considération, d’une revanche sur ceux qui l’avaient méprisée. La tentation de caresses et de passion.

« _Sois-mienne_ , » souffla de nouveau la voix de Ren.

Rey ferma les yeux, bouleversée par le désir qu’il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. C’était la première fois de son existence qu’elle ne sentait pas rejetée et il fallait que le miracle vienne d’un monstre. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Ren et il lui sourit, presque hésitant. Touchant.

« _Je te veux…_ »

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces choses-là et Rey se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

« NON ! »

Le cri de Luke brisa net l’harmonie de l’instant et Rey recula. Le regard fou, le Jedi la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

« Jeune ignorante… cracha-t-il. Le premier test est d’être capable d’être résister à l’attrait du Côté Obscur et tu as échoué. Retourne d’où tu viens. Je ne t’apprendrais rien. Pas plus que je ne te sauverais. Tu es déjà corrompue. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Rey se dirigea d’un pas trainant vers son vaisseau.

« _Tu as essayé et il t’a rejetée. Ce ne sera jamais mon cas_ , promit Kylo Ren dans son esprit. _Sois avec moi, Rey. Sois mon apprentie, mon impératrice obscure, mon double… Viens me rejoindre…_ »

Le cœur palpitant d’émotion, la jeune femme cessa de résister au seul être qui s’était intéressé à elle.


End file.
